


The Show Must Go On

by immaletyoufinish



Series: The watching [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Watching Star Wars, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I mean zygerria, May the Force Be With You, Other, Watching the Movie, Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), they are taken from that arc, they may be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaletyoufinish/pseuds/immaletyoufinish
Summary: The characters of the Clone Wars and Revenge of the Sith are pulled from the midst of Zygerria, and the moments just before their deaths for any who died before this.They are told that they have to sit down and watch three movies and a show, or they will die.They are starting the phantom menace. Hurry and you can watch it with them.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The watching [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805176
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: The_Newbie's Star Wars Fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter

The Jedi and clone were loosing hope. 

Obi-Wan and Rex could not help the colonists and it wore them down, Ahsoka was stuck in the cage alone and Anakin was still trapped by the queen. Each of them looked up and saw a bright light, they brought up their arms to protect themselves and were enveloped by it.

The Jedi council was discussing which form of action they should take to rescue the Jedi from Zygerria. Plo Koon was about to speak before they too were taken by the light.

All across the galaxy people were taken by the light and were deposited in seats in a large room. Jedi, Sith and Clones alike went to draw their weapons but found nothing.

the chancellor was chained down and surrounded by a forcefield, preventing anyone from rescuing him. 

Obi-Wan looked over to his side and saw his Palawan and grandpadawan sitting beside him looking battered. He checked them over and saw no major injuries but he had to ask, "Are both of you okay?" he said with concern. Ahsoka nodded and Anakin jumped at his Masters voice before shakily nodding.

A voice spoke making them all jump. "May I please have your attention guys, gals and non-binary pals?" 

Many people shouted out questions such as, "who are you" "where are we" "let us go!" Although that last one was more of a statement."

The Chancellor spoke up, "Idenitify your self." he said haughtily.

"oh shut up you old, wrinkly, pile of shit." the Voice replied. the chancellor bristled. " I Brough you here to change the future. You will watch three movies and a show. And you Will or you will all die. Food will be given as you're going to be here for a while."

"but first please introduce yourselves, starting with the Jedi."

"Mace Windu"

"Yoda, I am"

"Plo Koon

this went on for a while before,

"Ahsoka Tano."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi" 

"Anakin Skywalker" at his name Anakin heard a gasp of

"Ani?" he turned around to see his mother. He drew in a breath in shock at seeing her alive. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you mom, so much" 

Chancellor Palpatine Frowned in displeasure, this could be problematic. 

The introductions continued with a final, "Qui-Gon Jinn." Obi wan swayed in shock.

"Now everyone else."

* * *

After the introductions they all settled down in their seats.

A title came up

_The Phantom Menace_


	2. Phantom Menace, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never actually watched this movie.
    
    
      **Star Wars: Episode 1:The Phantom Menace
    
    
    
    TITLE CARD : A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....
    
    A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title, followed by a roll up, which crawls up into infinity.
    
    EPISODE 1 THE PHANTOM MENACE
    
    Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlaying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trad Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo. While the congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched  two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict.....  PAN DOWN to reveal a small space cruiser heading TOWARD CAMERA at great speed. PAN with the cruiser  as it heads towardthe beautiful green planet of Naboo, which is surrounded by hundreds of Trade Federation battleships.  
    
    **Here was where it all began you see, and some remember it better than others. **  
    ** There were sounds of displeasure at the trade federation. **  
    INT. REPUBLIC CRUISER - COCKPIT
    
    
    In the cockpit of the cruise, the CAPTAIN and PILOT manoeuvre closer to one of the battleships.
    
    QUI-GON : (off screen voice) Captain.  
    
    **  
    
    Obi-Wan closed his eyes in grief at seeing his old master there, Ahsoka and Anakin squeezed his hands in comfort.
    
    **The Captain turns to an unseen figure sitting behind her.
    
    CAPTAIN : Yes, sir?
    QUI-GON : (V.O) Tell them we wish to board at once.
    CAPTAIN : Yes, sir.
    
    The CAPTAIN looks to her view screen, where NUTE GUNRAY, a Neimoidian trade
    viceroy, waits for a reply.
    
    CAPTAIN : (cont'd) With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the Ambassodors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately.
    NUTE : Yes, yes, of coarse...ahhh...as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to recieve the Ambassador...Happy to.  
    
      
    
    **Derisive snorts were heard and Nute Gunray and his fellows became angry. **The screen goes black. Out the cockpit window, the sinister battleship looms ever closer.
    
    EXT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - DOCKING BAY - SPACE (FX)
    
    The small space cruiser docks in the enormous main bay of the Federation battleship.
    
    INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - DOCKING BAY - SPACE
    
    A PROTOCOL DROID, TC-14, waits at the door to the docking bay. Two WORKER DROIDS, PK-4 and EG-9 watch.
    
    PK-4 : They must be important if the Viceroy sent one of those useless protocol gearheads to greet them.  
    
    **  
    
    "Protocol droids are rather unpopular aren't they." Remarked Obi-Wan with a smallvsmile on his face **The door opens, and the Republic cruiser can be seen in the docking bay. Two darkly robed figures are greeted by TC-14.
    
    TC-14 : I'm TC-14 at your service. This way, please.
    
    They move off down the hallway.
    
    EG-9 : A Republic cruiser! That's trouble...don't you think?
    PR-4 : I'm not made to think.
    
    INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - CONFERENCE ROOM
    
    A door slides open, and the two cloaked shapes are led PAST CAMERA into the formal conference room by TC-14.
    
    TC-14 : I hope you honoured sirs with the most comfortable here. My master will be with you shortly.
    
    The droid bows before OBI-WAN KENOBI and QUI- GON JINN. He backs out the door and it closes. The JEDI lower their hoods and look out a large window at the lush green planet of Naboo. QUI-GON sixty years old, has long white hair in a ponytail. He is tall and striking, with blue eyes. OBI-WAN is twenty five, with very short brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Several exotic, bird-like creatures SING in a cage near the door.
    
    OBI-WAN : I have a bad feeling about this.
    QUI-GON : I don't sense anything.
    OBI-WAN : It's not about the mission, Master, it's something...elsewhere...elusive.
    QUI-GON : Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs.
    OBI-WAN : Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future...
    QUI-GON : .....but not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan.
    OBI-WAN : Yes, Master...how do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands?
    QUI-GON : These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short.**  
    
    "Well he wasn't wrong."  
    
    **INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE
    
    NUTE GUNRAY and DAULTRAY DOFINE stand, stunned, before TC-14.
    
    NUTE : (shaken) What?!? What did you say?
    TC-14 : The Ambassadors are Jedi Knights, I believe.
    DOFINE : I knew it! They were sent to force a settlement, eh. Blind me, we're done for!
    
    INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - HALLWAY
    
    A hologram of NUTE , surrounded by BATTLE DROIDS, appears in the conference
    room hallway.
    
    NUTE : They must be dead by now. Blast, what's left of them.  
    
      
    
    **"I wouldn't be so sure." 
    **The hologram fades off, as a BATTLE DROID, OWO-1, cautiously opens the door. A deadly green cloud billows from the room. BATTLE DROIDS cock their weapons as a figure stumbles out of the smoke. It is TC-14 , carrying the tray of drinks.
    
    TC14 : Oh, excuse me, so sorry.
    
    The PROTOCOL DROID passes the armed camp just as two flashing laser swords fly out of the deadly fog, cutting down several BATTLE DROIDS before they can fire.
    
    INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE
    
    The bridge is a cocophony of alarms. NUTE and RUNE watch OWO-1 on the
    viewscreen.
    
    OWO-1 : Not sure exactly what...
    
    OWO-1 is suddenly cut in half in mid-sentence. RUNE gives NUTE a worried look.
    
    NUTE : What in blazes is going on down there?
    RUNE : Have you ever encountered a Jedi Knight before, sir?
    NUTE : Well, not exactly, but I don't...(panicked) Seal off the bridge.
    RUNE : That won't be enough, sir.
    
    The doors to the bridge SLAM shut.
    
    NUTE : I want destroyer droids up here at once!!!
    RUNE : We will not survive this.
    
    INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - HALLWAY - OUTSIDE BRIDGE
    
    QUI-GON cuts several BATTLE DROIDS in half, creating a shower of sparks and metal parts. OBI-WAN raises his hand, sending several BATTLE DROIDS crashing into the wall.
    
    QUI-GON makes his way to the bridge door and begins to cut through it.
    
    INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE
    
    The CREW is very nervous as sparks start flying around the bridge door.
    QUI-GON and OBI-WAN are on the view screen.
    
    NUTE : Close the blast doors!!!
    
    The huge, very thick blast door slams shut, followed by a second door, then a third. There is a hissing sound as the huge doors seal shut. QUI-GON tabs the door with his sword. The screen goes black as a red spot appears in the center of the blast door.
    
    RUNE : ...They're still coming through!
    
    On the door, chunks of molten metal begin to drop away.
    
    NUTE : Impossible!! This is impossible!!
    RUNE : Where are those destroyer droids?!
    
    INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - HALLWAY - OUTSIDE BRIDGE
    
    Ten ugly destroyer WHEEL DROIDS roll down the hallway at full speed. Just before they get to the bridge area, they stop and transform into their battle configuration. QUI-GON can't see them but senses their presence.
    
    QUI-GON : Destroyer droids!
    OBI-WAN : Offhand, I'd say this mission is past the negotiaion stage.
    
    The WHEEL DROIDS, led by P-59, rush the entry area from three hallways, blasting away with their laser guns. They stop firing and stand in a semi-circle as the smoke clears. OBI-WAN and QUI-GON are nowhere to be seen.
    
    P-59 : Switch to bio...There they are!
    
    The Jedi materialize at the far end of the hallway and dash through the doorway that slams shut. The WHEEL DROIDS blast away at the two JEDI with their laser swords.
    
    OBI-WAN : They have shield generators!
    QUI-GON : It's a standoff! Let's go!
    
    INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE
    
    NUTE and RUNE stand on the bridge, watching the view screen as the WHEEL DROIDS' POV speeds to the doorway.
    
    RUNE : We have them on the run, sir...they're no match for destroyer droids.
    TEY HOW : Sir, they've gone up the ventilation shaft.
    
    INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - MAIN BAY
    
    QUI-GON and OBI-WAN appear at a large vent in a giant hanger bay. They are careful not to be seen. Thousands of BATTLE DROIDS are loading onto landing craft.
    
    QUI-GON : Battle droids.
    OBI-WAN : It's an invisible army.
    QUI-GON : It's an odd play for the Trade Federation. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet.
    OBI-WAN : You were right about one thing, Master. The negotiations were short.
    
    INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE
    
    TEY HOW recieves a transmission.
    
    TEY HOW : Sir, a transmission from the planet.
    RUNE : It's Queen Amidala herself.
    NUTE : At last we're getting results.
    
    On the view screen, QUEEN AMIDALA appears in her throne room. Wearing her elaborate headdress and robes, she sits, surrounded by the GOVERNING
    COUNCIL and FOUR HANDMAIDENS, EIRTAE, YANE, RABE, and SACHE.
    
    NUTE : (cont'd) Again you come before me, Your highness. The Federation is pleased.
    AMIDALA : You will not be pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy...Your trade boycott of our planet has ended.
    
    NUTE smirks at RUNE.
    
    NUTE : I was not aware of such a failure.
    AMIDALA : I have word that the Senate is finally voting on this blockade of
    yours.
    NUTE : I take it you know the outcome. I wonder why they bother to vote.
    AMIDALA : Enough of this pretense, Viceroy! I'm aware the Chancellor's Ambassadors are with you now, and that you have beencommanded to reach a settlement.
    NUTE : I know nothing about any Ambassadors...you must be mistaken.
    
    AMIDALA, surprised at his reaction, studies him carefully.
    
    AMIDALA : Beware, Viceroy....the Federation is going too far this time.
    NUTE : Your Highness, we would never do anything without the approval of the Senate. You assume too much.  
    
    **Many Jedi who had had dealings with the fedaration snorted, "Yeah sure." They muttered. **  
    AMIDALA : We will see.
    
    The QUEEN fades off, and the view screen goes black.
    
    RUNE : She's right, the Senate will never....
    NUTE : It's too late now.
    RUNE : Do you think she suspects an attack?
    NUTE : I don't know, but we must move quickly to disrupt all communications down there.
    
    INT. NABOO PALACE - THRONE ROOM
    
    The QUEEN, EIRTAE, SACHE and her Governor, SIO BIBBLE, stand before a hologram of SENATOR PALPATINE, a thin, kindly man.
    
    PALPATINE : ...How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor...his Ambassadors did arrive. It must be the...get...negotiate...
    
    The hologram of PALPATIONE sputters and fades away.
    
    AMIDALA : Senator Palpatine?!? (turns to Panaka) What's happening?
    
    CAPTAIN PANAKA turns to his SARGEANT
    
    CAPT. PANAKA : Check the transmission generators...
    BIBBLE : A malfunction?
    CAPT. PANAKA : It could be the Federation jamming us. Your Highness.
    BIBBLE : A communications disruption can only mean one thing. Invasion.
    AMIDALA : Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. The Federation would not dare go that far.
    CAPT. PANAKA : The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished.
    AMIDALA : We must continue to rely on negotiation.
    BIBBLE : Negotiation? We've lost all communications!...and where are the Chancellors Ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves.
    CAPT. PANAKA : This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army.
    AMIDALA : I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war.
    
    EXT. SPACE LANDING CRAFT - TWILIGHT (FX)
    
    Six landing craft fly in formation toward the surface of the planet Naboo.
    
    EXT. NABOO SWAMP - SHALLOW LAKE - TWILIGHT
    
    Three landing craft slowly descend through the cloud cover of the perpetually gray twilight side of the planet. One by one, the Federation warships land in the eerie swamp.
    OBI-WAN's head emerges from the mud of a shallow lake. For in the background, the activities of the invasion force can be seen in the mist.
    OBI-WAN takes several deep breaths, then dissapears again under the muddy swamp. Troop Transports (MTT's) emerge from the landing craft.
    
    EXT. NABOO EDGE OF SWAMP / GRASS PLAINS - TWILIGHT (FX)
    
    The droid invasion force moves out of the swamp and onto a grassy plain. OOM-9, in his tank, looks out over the vast ARMY marching across the rolling hills. A small hologram of RUNE and NUTE stands on the tank.
    
    RUNE : ...and there is no trace of the Jedi. They may have gotton onto one of your landing craft.
    OOM-9 : If they are down here, sir, we'll find them. We are moving out of the swamp and are marching on the cities. We are meeting no resistance.
    NUTE : Excellent.
    
    EXT. NABOO SWAMP - TWILIGHT
    
    QUI-GON runs through the strange landscape, glancing back to see the
    monstrous troop transports, emerging from the mist. Animals begin to run
    past him in a panic.
    An odd, frog-like Gungan, JAR JAR BINKS,**  
    
    "Oh no." Mace Windu groaned at the sight of the gungen as did many others who had encountered him. the Gungan perked up at seeing himself, "lookie, Issa messa"  
    
    **squats holding a clam he has retrieved from the murky swamp. The shell pops open. JAR JAR's greta tongue snaps out and grabs the clam, swallowing itin one gulp.
    JAR JAR looks up and sees QUI-GON and the other creatures running like the wind toward him. One of the huge MTT's bears down on the JEDI like a charging locomotive. JAR JAR stands transfixed, still holding the clam shell in one hand.
    
    JAR JAR : Oh, noooooooooo!
    
    JAR JAR drops the shell and grabs onto QUI-GON as he passes. The JEDI is caught by surprise.
    
    JAR JAR : (Cont'd) Hey, help me! Help me!!
    QUI-GON : Let go!
    
    The machine is about tp crush them as QUI-GON drags JAR JAR behind him. Just as the transport is about to hit them, QUI-GON drops, and JAR JAR goes splat into the mud with him. The transport races overhead.
    QUI-GON and JAR JAR pull themselves out of the mud. They stand watching the war machine dissapear into the mist. JAR JAR grabs QUI-GON and hugs him.
    
    JAR JAR : Oyi, mooie-mooie! I luv yous!
    
    The frog-like creature kisses the JEDI.
    
    QUI-GON : Are you brainless? You almost got us killed!
    JAR JAR : I spake.
    QUI-GON : The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Now get outta
    here!
    
    QUI-GON starts to move off, and JAR JAR follows.
    
    JAR JAR : No...no! Mesa stay...Mesa yous humble servaunt.
    QUI-GON : That wont be necessary.
    JAR JAR : Oh boot tis! Tis demunded byda guds. Tis a live debett, tis. Mesa culled Jaja Binkss.  
    
    **  
    
    At this point even those who had been unable to connect the dots groaned. **  
    In the distance, two STAPS burst out of the mist at high speed, chasing OBI-WAN.  
      
    ** "Run master!" **QUI-GON : I have no time for this now...
    JAR JAR : Say what?
    
    The two STAPS barrell down on OBI-WAN.
    
    JAR JAR : (cont'd) Oh, nooooo! Weesa ganna....
    
    QUI-GON throws JAR JAR into the mud.
    
    QUI-GON : Stay down!
    
    His head pops up.
    
    JAR JAR : ...dieeee!
    
    The two troops fire laser bolts at OBI-WAN. QUI-GON deflects the bolts back, and the STAPS blow up. One-two. OBI-WAN is exhausted and tries to catchhis breath.
    
    OBI-WAN : Sorry, Master, the water fried my weapon.
    
    OBI-WAN pulls out his burnt laser sword handle. QUI-GON inspects it, as JAR JAR pulls himself out of the mud.
    
    QUI-GON : You forgot to turn your power off again, didn't you?
    
    OBI-WAN nods sheeplishly.
    
    QUI-GON : (cont'd) It won't take long to recharge, but this is a lesson I hope you've learned, my young Padawan.
    OBI-WAN : Yes, Master.
    JAR JAR : Yousa sav-ed my again, hey?
    OBI-WAN : What's this?
    QUI-GON : A local. Let's go, before more of those droids show up.
    JAR JAR : Mure? Mure did you spake??!?
    
    OBI-WAN and QUI-GON start to run. JAR JAR tries to keep up.
    
    JAR JAR : (cont'd) Ex-squeeze me, but da moto grande safe place would be Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew up...Tis safe city.
    
    They all stop.
    
    QUI-GON : A city! (JAR JAR nods his head) Can you take us there?
    JAR JAR : Ahhh, will...on second taut...no, not willy.
    QUI-GON : No??!
    JAR JAR : Iss embarrissing, boot... My afrai my've bean banished. My forgoten der Bosses would do terrible tings to my. Terrible tings if my goen back dare.
    
    A PULSATING SOUND is heard in the distance.
    
    QUI-GON : You hear that?
    
    JAR JAR shakes his head yes.
    
    QUI-GON : (cont'd) That's the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way...
    OBI-WAN : When they find us, they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, then blast us into oblivion!
    JAR JAR : Oh! Yousa point is well seen. Dis way! Hurry!
    
    JAR JAR turns and runs into the swamp.
    
    EXT. NABOO SWAMP LAKE - TWILIGHT
    
    QUI-GON, OBI-WAN and JAR JAR run into a murky lake and stop as JAR JAR tries to catch his breath. The TRANSPORTS ARE HEARD in the distance.
    
    QUI-GON : Much farther?
    JAR JAR : Wesa goen underwater, okeyday?
    
    QUI-GON and OBI-WAN pull out small capsule from their utility belts that turn into breathing masks.
    
    JAR JAR : (cont'd) My warning yous. Gungans no liken outlaunders. Don't expict a wern welcome.
    OBI-WAN : Don't worry, this has not been our day for warm welcomes.
    
    JAR JAR jumps, does a double somersault with a twist, and dives into the water.
    Breath masks on, QUI-GON and OBI-WAN wade in after him.
    
    EXT. NABOO LAKE - UNDERWATER
    
    QUI-GON and OBI-WAN swim behind JAR JAR, who is very much at home in the water. Downthey swim into murky depths. In the distance the glow of Otoh Gunga, an underwater city made up of large bubbles, becomes more distinct. They approach the strange, art nouveau habitat. JAR JAR swims magically through one of the bubble membranes, which seals behind him. OBI-WAN and QUI-GON follow.**
    There were gasps of wonder at the sight and even those who hated the Gungens had to admit it looked impressive. **  
      
    INT. OTOH GUNGA - CITY SQUARE
    
    GUNGANS in the square scatter when they see the strange JEDI. Four GUARDS armed with long electro-poles ride two-legged KAADUS into the square. The GUARDS, led by CAPTAIN TARPALS, point their lethal poles at the dripping
    trio.
    
    JAR JAR : Heyo-dalee, Cap'n Tarpals, Mesa back!
    CAPT. TARPALS : Noah gain, Jar Jar. Yousa goen tada Bosses. Yousa in big dudu this time.
    
    CAPT. TARPALS gives JAR JAR a slight zap with his power pole. JAR JAR jumps and moves off, followed by the two JEDI.
    
    JAR JAR : How wude.
    
    INT. OTOH GUNGA - HIGH TOWER BOARD ROOM
    
    The Bosses' Board Room has bubble walls, with small lighted fish swimming around outside like moving stars. A long circular judge's bench filled with GUNGAN OFFICIALS dominates the room. OBI-WAN and QUI-GON stand facing BOSS NASS, who sits on a bench higher than the others.
    
    BOSS NASS : Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of mackineeks up dare tis new weesong!
    QUI-GON : That droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them.
    BOSS NASS : Wesa no like da Naboo! Un dey no like uss-ens. Da Naboo tink day so smarty den us-ens. Day tink day brains so big.  
    **  
     Padme frowned, 'is that really what they think of us' she mused.  
     **OBI-WAN : After those droids take control of the surface, they will come here and take control of you.
    BOSS NASS : No, mesa no tink so. Mesa scant talkie witda Naboo, and no nutten talkie it outlaunders. Dos mackineeks no comen here! Dey not know of uss-en.
    OBI-WAN : You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to noe of you will affect the other. You must understand this.
    BOSS NASS : Wesa wish no nutten in yousa tings, outlaunder, and wesa no care-n about da Naboo.
    QUI-GON : (waves his hand) Then speed us on our way.
    BOSS NASS : Wesa gonna speed yousaway.
    QUI-GON : We need a transport.
    BOSS NASS : Wesa give yousa una bongo. Da speedest way tooda Naboo tis goen through da core. Now go.
    QUI-GON : Thank you for your help. We go in peace.
    
    QUI-GON and OBI-WAN turn to leave.
    
    OBI-WAN : Master, whats a bongo?
    QUI-GON : A transport, I hope.
    
    The JEDI notice JAR JAR in chains to one side, waiting to hear his verdict.
    QUI-GON stops. JAR JAR gives him a forlorn look.
    
    JAR JAR : Daza setten yous up. Goen through da planet core is bad bombin!!
    QUI-GON : Thank you, my friend.
    JAR JAR : Ahhh...any hep hair would be hot.
    
    JAR JAR's soulful look is counterpointed by a sheepish grin.
    
    OBI-WAN : We are short of time, Master.
    QUI-GON : We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. This Gungan my be of help.
    
    QUI-GON walks bact to BOSS NASS.
    
    QUI-GON : (cont'd) What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?
    BOSS NASS : Binkss brokeen the nocombackie law. Hisen to be pune-ished.
    QUI-GON : He has been a great help to us. I hope the punishment will not be too severe.
    BOSS NASS : Pounded unto death.
    JAR JAR : (grimacing) Oooooh...Ouch!
    
    OBI-WAN looks concerned. QUI-GON is thinking.
    
    QUI-GON : We need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. I have
    saved Jar Jar Binks' life. He owes me what you call a "life.debt."
    BOSS NASS : Binks. Yousa havena liveplay with thisen hisen?
    
    JAR JAR nods and joins the JEDI. QUI-GON waves his hand.
    
    QUI-GON : Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now.
    BOSS NASS : Hisen live tis yos, outlauder. Begone wit him.
    JAR JAR : Count mesa outta dis! Better dead here, den deader in da core...Yee guds, whata mesa sayin?!
    
    EXT. NABOO CITY - UNDERWATER - SUB (FX)
    
    A strange little submarine propels itself away from the Otoh Gunga, leaving the glow of the settlement in the distance.
    
    INT. SUB COCKPIT - UNDERWATER
    
    OBI-WAN in the co-pilots seat, JAR JAR guides the craft.
    
    JAR JAR : Dis is nusen.
    OBI-WAN : Master, why do you keep dragging these pathetic life forms along
    with us?...Here, take over.
    JAR JAR : Hey, ho? Where wesa goen??
    QUI-GON : You're the navigator.
    JAR JAR : Yo dreamen mesa hopen...,br  
    
    QUI-GON : Just relax, the Force will guide us...
    JAR JAR : Ooooh, maxibig..."da Force"...Wellen, dat smells stinkowiff.
    
    JAR JAR veers the craft to the left and turns the lights on. The coral
    vistas are grand, fantastic, and wonderous.
    
    OBI-WAN : Why were you banished, Jar Jar?
    JAR JAR : Tis a long tale, buta small part wawdabe mesa...ooooh...aaaa.....clumsy.
    OBI-WAN : They banished you because you're clumsy?  
    **  
    Present Obi-Wan snorted, "it wasn't just that." he remarked.  
    
    Anakin looked at his former master curiously, "what do you mean Obi-Wan?"  
    
    "I am sure the movie will show it, Anakin." He smiled. 
    
    As the little sub glides into the planet core, a large dark shape begins to follow.
    
    JAR JAR : Mesa cause-ed mabee one or duey lettal bitty axadentes...yud-say boom da gasser, un crash Der Bosses heyblibber...den banished.
    
    Suddenly there is a loud CRASH, and the little craft lurches to one side. QUI-GON looks around and sees a huge, lumimnous OPEE SEA KILLER has hooked them with its long gooey tongue.
    
    QUI-GON : Full speed ahead.
    
    Instead of full ahead, JAR JAR jams the controls into reverse. The sub flies into the mouth of the creature.
    
    JAR JAR : Oooops.
    OBI-WAN : Give me the controls.
    
    OBI-WAN takes over the controls and the OPEE SEA KILLER instantly releases the sub from its mouth.  
    
    Ahsoka and Anakin cheered at this and a few clones did too, albeit quietly, as they distrusted many of the present company **JAR JAR : Wesa free!
    
    As the sub zooms away they see a larger set of jaws, munching on the hapless KILLER The jaws belong to the incredible SANDO AQUA MONSTER. The lights on the tiny sub begin to flicker as they cruise deeper into the gloom.
    
    QUI-GON : There's always a bigger fish.  
    
    **


	3. The Phantom Menace part 2


      **INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - CONFERENCE ROOM**
    **NUTE and RUNE sit around a conference table with a hologram of DARTH SIDIOUS.
    
    NUTE : We control all the cities in the North and are searching for any other settlements...
    DARTH SIDIOUS : Destroy all high-ranking officials,Viceroy...slowly...quietly. And Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?
    NUTE : She has disappeared, My Lord. One Naboo cruiser got past the blockade.
    DARTH SIDIOUS : Viceroy, find her! I want that treaty signed.
    NUTE : My Lord, it's impossible to locate the ship. It's out of our range.
    DARTH SIDIOUS : ...not for a Sith...
    
    A second SITH LORD appears behind DARTH SIDIOUS.**  
    
      
    
    _Maul.  
    
    _**DARTH SIDIOUS : (Cont'd) ...Viceroy, this is my apprentice. Lord Maul. He will find your lost ship.
    NUTE : Yes, My Lord. The hologram fades off.
    NUTE : (Cont'd) This is getting out of hand...now there are two of them.
    RUNE : We should not have made this bargain. 
    
    INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - QUEENS CHAMBERS
    
    QUI-GON, OBI-WAN, CAPTAIN PANAKA, and the LITTLE BLUE DROID stand before QUEEN AMIDALA and her THREE HANDMAIDENS, PADME, EIRTAE and RABE.
    
    CAPT. PANAKA : ...An extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives.
    AMIDALA : It is to be commended...what is its number?
    
    The LITTLE BLUE DROID lets out a series of bleeps.CAPTAIN PANAKA leans over and scrapes some dirt off of the side of the DROID and read the number:
    
    CAPT. PANAKA : R2-D2, Your Highness.
    AMIDALA : Thank you, Artoo Detoo. You have proven to be very loyal...Padme!
    
    PADME bows before the QUEEN.
    
    AMIDALA : (Cont'd) Clean this droid up the best you can. It deserves our gratitude...(to Panaka) Continue, Captain.
    
    CAPTAIN PANAKA looks nervously to OBI-WAN and QUI-GON.
    
    QUI-GON : Yor Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine.  
    
    
    **ANY creature in the room that has ever been to tattooine groaned. **  
    It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, then travel on to Coruscant.
    CAPTAIN PANAKA : Your Highness, Tatooine is very dangerous.  
      
    
    **"True" **  
      
    It's controlled by an alliance of gangs called the Hutts.  
    
      
    
    **Anakin choked at this and several others wheezed. **  
      
    
    I do not agree with the Jedi on this.
    QUI-GON : You must trust my judgement, Your Highness.
    
    AMIDALA and PADME exchange looks. PADME moves next to the DROID.
    
    INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - MAIN AREA
    
    PADME sits in the Main Area, cleaning R2-D2, the brave little Astra Droid. JAR JAR pops out of an open door.
    
    JAR JAR : Hidoe!
    
    Both PADME and ARTOO jump and let out a little SCREAM. The Gungan is embarrassed that he frightened them.
    
    JAR JAR : (Cont'd) Sorry, nomeanen to scare yousa.
    PADME : That's all right.
    JAR JAR : I scovered oily back dare. Needen it?
    PADME : Thank you. This little guy is quite a mess.
    
    JAR JAR hands PADME the oil can.
    
    JAR JAR : Mesa Ja Ja Binksss... PADME : I'm Padme, I attend Her Highness, You're a Gungan, aren't you?(Jar Jar nods) How did you end up here with us?
    JAR JAR : Me no know...mesa day starten pitty okeyday witda brisky morning munchen. Den boom....getten berry skeered, and grabbed dat Jedi, and before mesa knowen it...pow! Mesa here. (he shrugs)...getten berry berry skeered.
    
    ARTOO BEEPS a sympathetic beep.
    
    INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - COCKPIT
    
    OBI-WAN, QUI-GON, and CAPTAIN PANAKA watch over RIC OLIE'S shoulder. A large yellow planet appears directly ahead. RIC OLIE searches his scopes.
    
    OBI-WAN : That's it. Tatooine.  
    
    **  
    
    Anakin felt mixed feelings about this, on one hand this was when he was found, in the other it was where he was found. Ahsoka eyed him, sensing his discomfort. **  
    RIC OLIE : There's a settlement...a spaceport, looks like.
    QUI-GON : Land near the outskirts. We don't want to attract any attention.  
    **  
     There were scoffs, "you are in a Nabooian ship, you would attract attention anywhere on tattoine."
    **EXT. TATOOINE - SPACE (FX)
    
    The ship heads toward the planet of Tatooine.
    
    EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - NABOO SPACECRAFT - DAY (FX)
    
    The Naboo spacecraft lands in the desert in a swirl of dust. The spaceport of Mos Espa is seen in the distance.
    
    EXT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - MAIN AREA
    
    OBI-WAN is hoisting the hyperdrive out of a floor panel. JAR JAR rushes up to him and falls to his knees.
    
    JAR JAR : Obi-Wan, sire, pleeese, no mesa go!
    OBI-WAN : Sorry, Qui-Gon's right. You'll make things less obvious.
    
    JAR JAR walks back to ARTOO in the hallway as QUI-GON (dressed as a farmer) enters the main area.
    
    OBI-WAN : (Cant'd) The Hyperdrive generator is gone. We will need a new one.
    
    QUI-GON moves closer to OBI-WAN and speaks quietly to him.
    
    QUI-GON : Don't let them send ant transmissions. Be wary...I sense a disturbance in the Force.
    OBI-WAN : I fell it also, Master.
    
    QUI-GON goes into the hallway to meet up with ARTOO and JAR JAR. They head to the exit ramp.
    
    EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - SPACESHIP - DAY
    
    They start their trek across the desert toward the city of Mos Espa. In the distance, a strange looking caravan makes its way toward the spaceport.
    
    JAR JAR : Dis sun doen murder tada skin.
    
    From the spaceship, CAPTAIN PANAKA and PADME run toward them.
    
    CAPT. PANAKA : Wait!
    
    QUI-GON stops as they catch up. PADME is dresses in rough peasant's garb.  
      
    ** "Couldn't halp yourself could you Padme," Anakin teased with a small smile. **CAPT. PANAKA : (Cont'd) Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you. She wishes for her to observe the local...
    QUI-GON : No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain. This spaceport is not going to be pleasant...
    CAPT. PANAKA : The Queen wishes it. She is curious about this planet.
    PADME : I've been trained in defense... I can take care of myself.
    CAPT. PANAKA : Don't make me go back and tell her you refuse.
    QUI-GON : I don't have time to argue. But this is not a good idea. Stay close to me.
    
    He gives PADME a stern look.
    
    EXT. MOS ESPA - STREET - DAY
    
    The little GROUP walks down the main street of Mos Espa. They pass dangerous looking citizens of all types. PADME looks around in awe at this exotic enviroment.
    
    QUI-GON : ...moisture farms for the most part. Some indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who do not wish to be found...
    PADME : ....like us.  
    
    JAR JAR is in a constant state of panic.
    
    ARTOO whistles along, with perfect confidence.
    
    JAR JAR : Dissen berry berry bad. (steps in ooze)
    Ooooh...icky...icky...goo.**


	4. Chapter 4


      **QUI-GON : We'll try one of the smaller dealers.
    
    They head for a little junk shop that has a huge pile of broken spaceships
    stacked up behind it.  
    
      
    
    **Anakin blinked with suprise, "it was the first one you entered?" He muttered half to himself. Obi-Wan smiled but did not turn. **INT. WATTO'S JUNK SHOP - DAY
    
    QUI-GON, JAR JAR, PADME, and ARTOO enter the dingy junk shop and are
    greeted by WATTO, a pudgy blue alien who flies on short little wings like a
    hummingbird.
    
    WATTO : (subtitled) Hi chuba da naga? (What do you want?)
    QUI-GON : I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian.
    WATTO : Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk?
    (subtitled) Peedenkel! Naba dee unko (Boy, get in here! Now!)
    QUI-GON : My droid here has a readout of what I need.
    
    A disheveled boy, ANAKIN SKYWALKER,  
    
    **  
    
    The few who could make the connection and those who were there knew this was anakin, some were shocked. Others who didn't know looked confused as to what this small child was there for. **  
      
    
    runs in from the junk yard. He is about
    nine years old, very dirty, and dressed in rags. WATTO raises a hand, and
    ANAKIN flinches.  
    
      
    
    **Obi wan frowned and reached out to his former padawan with comfort. **WATTO : (subtitled) Coona tee-tocky malia? (What took you so long?)
    ANAKIN : (subtitled) Mel tassa cho-passa... (I was cleaning the bin like
    you...)
    WATTO : (subtitled) Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya. (Never mind! Watch the
    store) Me dwana no bata. (I've got some selling to do here.) (to Gui-Gon)
    Soooo, let me take- a thee out back. Ni you'll find what you need.
    
    ARTOO and QUI-GON follow WATTO toward the junk yard, leaving JAR JAR with
    PADME and the young boy ANAKIN. JAR JAR picks up a gizmo, trying to figure
    out its purpose. QUI-GON takes the part out of his hand and puts it back.
    
    QUI-GON : Don't touch anything.
    
    JAR JAR makes a rude face to QUI-GON's back and sticks out his long tongue.
    ANAKIN sits on the counter, pretending to clean a part, staring at PADME.
    She is the most beautiful creaure he has ever seen in his life. PADME is a
    little embarrassed by his stare, but she musters up an amused smile.
    Finally, he gets the courage to speak.
    
    ANAKIN : Are you an angel?  
    
    **"Smooth skyguy, smooth." **  
    PADME : What?
    ANAKIN : An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They
    live on the Moons of Iego I thimk. They are the most beautiful creatures in
    the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most
    hardened spice pirate cry.
    
    PADME looks at him, not knowing what to say.  
    
    PADME : I've never heard of angels.
    
    ANAKIN : You must be one...maybe you just don't know it.
    PADME : You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?
    ANAKIN : Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to
    Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto,
    who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think.
    PADME : You're...a slave?
    
    ANAKIN looks at PADME defiantly.
    
    ANAKIN : I am a person! My name is Anakin.  
    
      
    
    **There was uproar. People were shouting, one or two were hysterically screaming (this always happens). The jedi council convened in a corner having a very heated whispered argument. Of course they _knew_ that Knight Skywalker had been a slave, the healers had had to remove his chip after all, but they had never given it much thought afterwards. Clones whispered to each other, and the person in question shrunk down into his seat. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan looked at each other and made a decision, Ahsoka went for Padme quickly whist Obi-Wan rubbed his former padawans back **  
    PADME : I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. (looking around) This is a
    strange world to me.
    
    ANAKIN studies her intently.
    
    JAR JAR pushes the nose on what appears to be a LITTLE DROID, and it
    instantly comes to life, grows legs and arms, and starts marching around,
    knocking over everything. JAR JAR hold on but can't stop it.
    
    ANAKIN : (Cont'd) Hit the nose!
    
    JAR JAR hits the nose, and the DROID collapses back into its original
    state. ANAKIN and PADME laugh. ANAKIN watches PADME straighten her hair.
    
    EXT. WATTO'S JUNK YARD - BEHIND SHOP - DAY
    
    WATTO reads a small portable monitor he is holding. He stands before a
    hyperdrive.
    
    WATTO : ...Here it is...a T-14 hyperdrive generator!! Thee in luck, I'm the
    only one hereabouts who has one...but thee might as well buy a new ship. It
    would be cheaper, I think...Sying of which, how's thee going to pay for all
    this?
    QUI-GON : I have 20,000 Republic dataries.
    WATTO : Republic credits?!? Republic credits are no good out here. I need
    something more real...
    QUI-GON : I don't have anything else. (raising his hand) But credits will
    do fine.
    WATTO : No they won'ta. QUI-GON, using his mind power, waves his hand
    again.
    QUI-GON : Credits will do fine.
    WATTO : No, they won'ta. What you think you're some kinda Jedi, waving your
    hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian. Mind tricks don'ta work on me-only
    money. No money, no parts! No deal! And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive,
    I promise you that.
    
    INT. WATTO'S JUNK SHOP - DAY
    
    JAR JAR pulls a part out of a stack of parts to inspect it, and they all
    come tumblimg down. He struggles to catch them, only to knock more down.
    ANAKIN and PADME are oblivious.
    
    ANAKIN : ...wouldn't have lasted long if I weren't so good at fixing
    things. I'm making my own droid...
    
    QUI-GON hurries into the shop, followed by ARTOO. QUI-GON : We're leaving.
    JAR JAR follows QUI-GON. PADME gives ANAKIN a loving look.
    
    PADME : I'm glad I met you,....ah...
    ANAKIN : ...Anakin.
    PADME : Anakin.
    ANAKIN : Anakin Skywalker.
    PADME : Padme Naberrie.
    
    PADME turns, and ANAKIN looks sad as he watches her leave.
    
    ANAKIN : I'm glad I met you too.
    
    WATTO enters the junk yard, shaking his head.
    
    WATTO : (subtitled) Ootmians! Tinka me chasa hopoe ma booty na nolia.
    (Outlanders! They think because we live so far from the center, we don't
    know nothing.)
    ANAKIN : (subtitled) La lova num botaffa. (They seemed nice to me.) WATTO :
    (subtitled) Fweepa niaga. Tolpa da bunky dunko. (Clean the racks, then you
    can go home.)
    
    ANAKIN lets out a "yipee" and runs out the back.
    
    EXT. MOS ESPA - STREET - ALCOVE - DAY
    
    QUI-GON, ARTOO, JAR JAR, and PADME have found a quiet spot between two
    buildings. The busy street beyond is filled with dangerous looking
    creatures. QUI-GON is talking on his com-link, while JAR JAR nervously
    watches the street. OBI-WAN is in the main hold of the Naboo craft.
    
    QUI-GON : ...Obi-Wan, you're sure there isn't anything of value left on
    board?
    OBI-WAN : (V.O) A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, maybe.
    Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the ammounts you're talking
    about.
    QUI-GON : All right. Another solution will present itself. I'll check back.
    
    QUI-GON puts his comlink away and starts out into the main street. JAR JAR
    grabs his arm.
    
    JAR JAR : Noah gain...da beings hereabouts cawazy. Wesa be robbed un
    crunched.
    QUI-GON : Not likely. We have nothing of value, that's our problem.
    
    EXT. MOS ESPA - STREET - MARKET - DAY
    
    QUI-GON, PADME, JAR JAR, and ARTOO move out into the street. JAR JAR is
    walking behind the others. They walk by an outdoor cafe filled with a rough
    gang of aliens, one of which is especially ugly, SEBULBA, a spider-like
    creature. JAR JAR stops for a moment in front of a stall selling dead frogs
    hanging on a wire. He looks around to see if anyone is looknig, then sticks
    out his tongue, and gets hold of one, pulling it into his mouth.
    Unfortunately, the frog is tied tightly to the wire. The vendor suddenly
    appears.
    
    VENDOR : Hey, that will be seven truguts!!
    
    JAR JAR opens his mouth in surprise, and the frog snaps away, ricochets
    around the market, and lands in Sebulba's soup, splashing him. As JAR JAR
    moves away from the VENDOR, SEBULBA jumps up on the table and grabs the
    hapless Gungan.
    
    SEBULBA : (subtitled) Chuba!! (You!!) JAR JAR : Who, mesa?? SEBULBA :
    (subtitled) Ni chuba na?? (Is this yours??)
    
    SEBULBA holds the frog up to the Gungan threateningly. SEVERAL OTHER
    CREATURES start to gather. SEBULBA shoves JAR JAR to the ground. The Gungan
    desperately tries to scramble to safety.
    
    JAR JAR : (to himself) Why mesa always da one??
    ANAKIN : (V.O) Because you're afraid.
    
    JAR JAR turns to see ANAKNI pushing his way next to him. The boy stands up
    to SEBULBA in a very self-assured way.
    
    ANAKIN : (subtitled) Chess ko, Sebulba...Coo wolpa tooney rana. (Careful,
    Sebulba...This one's very connected.)
    
    SEBULBA stops his assault on JAR JAR and turns to ANAKIN.
    
    SEBULBA : (subtitled) Tooney rana nu pratta dunko, shag. (Connected?? Whada
    you mean, slave?)
    ANAKIN : (subtitled) Oh da Hutt...cha porko ootman geesa...me teesa rodda
    co pana pee choppa chawa. (As in Hutt...big time outlander, this one... I'd
    hate to see you diced before we race again.)
    SEBULBA : (subtitled) Neek me chowa, wermo, mo killee ma klounkee(Next time
    we race, wermo, it will be the end of you!) Una noto wo shag, me wompity du
    pom pom. (If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you right now.)
    
    SEBULBA turns away.
    
    ANAKIN : (subtitled) Eh, chee bana do mullee ra. (Yeah, it'd be a pity if
    you had to pay for me.)  
    
    **  
    
    Ahsoka giggled, "even then you were sassy skyguy. **"
    
    QUI-GON, PADME and ARTOO arrive.
    
    ANAKIN : (Cont'd) Hi! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange
    goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called
    Sebulba.
    JAR JAR : Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten.
    QUI-GON : Nevertheless, the boy is right...you were heading for trouble.
    Thank you, my young friend.
    
    PADME looks at ANAKINB and smiles; he smiles back. They start walking down
    the crowded street.
    
    JAR JAR : Mesa doen nutten!
    ANAKIN : Fear attracts the fearful. He was trying to overcome his fear by
    squashing you...be less afraid.
    PADME : And that works for you.
    ANAKIN : To a point. (he smiles)
    
    EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - SPACESHIP - DAY
    
    OBI-WAN stands in front of the Naboo spacecraft as the wind picks up and
    begins to whip at his robe. CAPTAIN PANAKA exits the ship and joins him.
    
    OBI-WAN : This storm's going to slow them down.
    CAPT. PANAKA : It looks pretty bad. We'd better seal the ship.
    
    CAPTAIN PANAKA'S comlink sounds off.
    
    CAPT. PANAKA : (Cont'd) Yes? CAPT. PANAKA : We'll be right there.
    
    EXT. MOS ESPA - STREET - FRUIT STAND - DAY
    
    ANAKIN and the GROUP stop at a fruit stand run by a jolly, but very poor,
    old lady named JIRA.
    
    ANAKIN : (to Padme) You'll like these...
    
    ANAKIN reaches in his pocket and comes up with three coins. He drops one.
    QUI-GON picks it up, revealing for a moment, his lightsabre.
    
    The wind picks up. SHOP OWNERS are starting to close up their shops as JIRA
    gives them their pallies.
    
    JIRA : Gracious, my bones are aching...storm's coming on, Ani. You'd
    better get home quick.
    ANAKIN : (to QUI-GON) Do you have shelter?
    QUI-GON : We'll hed back to our ship.
    ANAKIN : Is it far?
    PADME : On the outskirts.
    ANAKIN : You'll never reach the outskirts in time...sandstorms are very,
    very dangerous. Come on i'll take you to my place
    
    The GROUP follows ANAKIN as he rushes down the windy street.
    
    EXT. MOS ESPA - SLAVE QUARTERS - STREET - SANDSTORM - DAY
    
    The wind is blowing hard as QUI-GON, JAR JAR, and PADME follow ANAKIN down
    the street and into a slave hovel.
    
    INT. ANAKIN'S HOVEL - MAIN ROOM - DAY
    
    QUI-GON, JAR JAR, ARTOO, and PADME enter a small living space.
    
    ANAKIN : Mom! Mom! I'm home.
    JAR JAR : Dissen cozy.
    
    Anakin's mother, SHMI SKYWALKER, a warm, friendly woman of forty, enters
    from her work area and is startled to see the room full of people.
    
    SHMI : Oh, my!! Annie, what's this?
    ANAKIN : These are my friends, Mom. 
    QUI-GON : I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Jar Jar Binks. ARTOO lets out a
    little beep.
    ANAKIN : I'm building a droid. You wanna see?
    ANAKIN : Isn't he great?! He's not finished yet.
    PADME : He's wonderful!
    ANAKIN : You reall like him? He's a protocol droid...to help Mom. Watch!
    
    ANAKIN pushes a switch, and the DROID sits up. Anakin rushes around, grabs
    an eye and puts it in one of the sockets.
    
    THREEPIO : How do you do, I am See-Threepio, Human Cyborg Relations. How
    might I serve you?
    PADME : He's perfect.
    ANAKIN : When the storm is over, you can see my racer. I'm building a
    Podracer!
    
    PADME smiles at his enthusiasm. ARTOO lets out a flurry of beeps and
    whistles.
    
    THREEPIO : I beg your pardon....what do you mean I'm naked?
    
    ARTOO BEEPS
    
    THREEPIO : (Cont'd) My parts are showing? Oh, my goodness. How
    embarrassing!
    
    INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - QUEENS CHAMBERS
    
    AMIDALA, EIRTAE, RABE, and OBI-WAN watch a very bad transmission of a SIO
    BIBBLE hologram.
    
    BIBBLE : ...cut off all food supplies until you return...the death toll is
    catastrophic...we must bow to their wishes, Your Highness...Please tell us
    what to do! If you can hear us, Your Highness, you must contact me...
    
    AMIDALA looks upset...almost nervous.
    
    OBI-WAN : It's a trick. Send no reply... Send no transmission of any kind.
    
    INT. ANAKIN'S HOVEL - MAIN ROOM - DAY
    
    QUI-GON listens to his comlink. OBI-WAN is in the cockpit.
    
    OBI-WAN : ...the Queen is upset...but absolutly no reply was sent.
    QUI-GON : It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace.
    OBI-WAN : What if it is true and the people are dying?
    QUI-GON : Either way, we're running out of time.
    
    EXT. CORUSCANT - BALCONY OVERLOOKING CITY - NIGHT
    
    DARTH SIDIOUS and DARTH MAUL look out over the vast city.
    
    DARTH MAUL : Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was correct, I
    will find them quickly, Master.
    DARTH SIDIOUS : Move against the Jedi first...you will then have no
    difficulty taking the Queen back to Naboo, where she will sign the treaty.
    DARTH MAUL : At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will
    have revenge.
    DARTH SIDIOUS : You have been well trained, my young apprentice, they will
    be no match for you. It is too late for them to stop us now. Everything is
    going as planned. The Republic will soon be in my command.
    
    The hologram of DARTH MAUL fades off as DARTH SIDIOUS looks out over the
    city. EXT. MOS ESPA - SANDSTORM - DAY
    
    The giant sandstorm engulfs the town, including the Naboo spaceship on the
    outskirts of the city center, where Watto's ship is; and the slave
    quarters, where drifts of sand begin building up against Anakin's house.
    
    INT. ANAKIN'S HOVEL - MAIN ROOM - DAY
    
    QUI-GON, ANAKIN, SHMI, JAR JAR, and PADME are seated around a makeshift
    table, having dinner as the wind howls outside.
    JAR JAR slurps his soup rather loudly. Everyone looks at him. He turns a
    little brighter red.
    
    SHMI : All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere.
    ANAKIN : I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but no
    luck.
    SHMI : Any attempt to escape...
    ANAKIN : ...and they blow you up...poof!  
    
    **  
    
    Ahsoka turned to Anakin so fast she almost had wiplash, "you dont still have one, do you?" she asked anxiously.  
    
    "No I had mine removed when I came to the temple **PADME and JAR JAR are horrified.
    
    JAR JAR : How wude.
    PADME : I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The
    Republic's anti-slavery laws...
    SHMI : The Republic doesn't exist out here...we must survive on our own.
    
    An awkward silence. ANAKIN attempts to end the embarrassment.
    
    ANAKIN : Have you ever seen a Podrace?
    
    PADME shakes her head no. She notices the concern of SHMI. JAR JAR snatches
    some food from a bowl at the other end of the table with his tongue.
    QUI-GON gives him a dirty look.
    
    QUI-GON : They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous.
    ANAKIN : I'm the only human who can do it.
    
    QUI-GON : You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods.
    
    ANAKIN smiles. JAR JAR attempts to snare another bit of food from the bowl
    with his tongue, but QUI-GON, in a flash, grabs it between his thumb and
    forefinger. JAR JAR is startled.
    
    QUI-GON : (Cont'd) Don't do that again.
    
    JAR JAR tries to acknowledge with some silly mumbling. QUI-GON lets go of
    the tongue, and it snaps back into JAR JAR's mouth.  
    
    ANAKIN :you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?
    QUI-GON : What makes you think that?
    ANAKIN : I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon.
    
    QUI-GON leans back and slowly smiles.
    
    QUI-GON : Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him.
    ANAKIN : I don't think so... No one can kill a Jedi Knight.
    QUI-GON : I wish that were so...
    ANAKIN. I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the
    slaves...have you come to free us?
    QUI-GON : No, I'm afraid not...
    ANAKIN : I think you have...why else would you be here?
    
    QUI-GON thinks for a moment.
    
    QUI-GON : I can see there's no fooling you...(leans forward) You mustn't
    let anyone know about us...we're on our way to Coruscant, the central
    system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept
    secret.
    ANAKIN : Coruscant...wow...how did you end up here in the outer rim?
    PADME : Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair
    it.
    ANAKIN : I can help! I can fix anything!
    QUI-GON : I believe you can, but our first job is to aquire the parts we
    need...
    JAR JAR : Wit no-nutten mula to trade.
    PADME : These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind.
    SHMI : Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful
    races.
    QUI-GON : Podracing... Greed can be a powerful ally.. if it's used
    properly.
    ANAKIN : I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever...There's a big race
    tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod.
    SHMI : Anakin, settle down. Watto won't let you...
    ANAKIN : Watto doesn't know I've built it. (to Qui-Gon) You could make him
    think it's your's, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you.
    
    QUI-GON looks to SHMI. She is upset.
    
    SHMI : I don't want you to race, Annie...It's awful. I die every time Watto
    makes you do it.
    
    ANAKIN : But Mom, I love it...and they need help...they're in trouble. The
    prize money would more than pay for the parts they need. JAR JAR : Wesa ina
    pitty bad goo.
    GUI-GON : Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who
    might be able to help us?
    
    SHMI shakes her head no.
    
    ANAKIN : We have to help them, Mom...you said that the biggest problem in
    the universe is no one helps each other...
    
    JAR JAR belches. There is silence for a moment as they eat.
    
    PADME : I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We will
    find another way...
    SHMI : No, Annie's right, there is no other way... I may not like it, but
    he can help you...he was meant to help you.
    
    The storm continues to rage outside the slave hovel.
    
    EXT. MOS ESPA - JUNK DEALER PLAZA - DAY
    
    The storm has passed. VENDORS and STREET PEOPLE clean up the mess and
    rebuild their food stalls. JAR JAR sits on a box in front of Watto's parts
    shop, watching all the activity with growing nervousness. ARTOO is standing
    next to him. PADME stops QUI-GON as he is about to enter the shop.
    
    PADME : Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know.
    The Queen will not approve  
    
      
    
    **Anakin was slightly hurt by this, although he new it made sense. **  
    QUI-GON : The Queen does not need to know.
    PADME : Well, I don't approve.
    
    QUI-GON turns and starts into the shop.
    
    INT. WATTO'S JUNK SHOP - DAY
    
    QUI-GON walks in, and WATTO and ANAKIN join him.
    
    WATTO : The boy tells me you wanta sponser hi insa race. You can't afford
    parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think. (he laughs)
    QUI-GON : My ship will be the entry fee.
    
    QUI-GON pulls a small object that looks like a watch out of his pocket, and
    a hologram of the Naboo spacecraft appears about a foot long in front of
    WATTO. He studies it.
    
    WATTO : Not bad...not bad...a Nubian.
    QUI-GON : It's in good order, except for the parts we need.
    WATTO : ...but what would the boy ride? He smashed up my Pod in the last
    race. It will take some time to fix it.
    
    ANAKIN is embarrassed and steps forward.
    
    ANAKIN : Ahhhh....it wasn't my fault really...Sebulba flashed me with his
    vent ports. I actually saved the Pod...mostly.
    WATTO : (laughing) That you did. The boy is good, no doubts there.
    QUI-GON : I have...acquired a Pod in a game of chance. "The fastest ever
    built."
    WATTO : I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it. (laughs) So, you
    supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings
    fifty-fifty, I think.
    QUI-GON : Fifty-fifty!?! If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you
    front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus
    the cost of the parts I need...If we lose, you keep my ship.
    
    WATTO thinks about this. ANAKIN tries not to be nervous.
    
    QUI-GON : (Cont'd) Either way, you win.
    WATTO : (subtitled) Deal! Yo bana pee ho-tah, meedee ya. (Your friend is a
    follish one, methinks.)
    
    EXT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - TATOOINE DESERT - DAY
    
    OBI-WAN stands outside the Naboo spacecraft, speaking into his comlink.
    QUI-GON is on the back porch of the hovel.
    
    OBI-WAN : What if this plan fails, Master? We could be stuck here for a
    long time.
    QUI-GON : (V.O) A ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere, and
    there is something about this boy...
    
    EXT MOS ESPA - SLAVE QUARTERS - PORCH - DAY
    
    QUI-GON puts the comlink away as SHMI comes onto the porch
    
    PADME, ANAKIN, JAR JAR, and ARTOO work on the engines of the Podracer in
    the courtyard below.
    
    QUI-GON : You should be proud of your son. He gives without any thought of
    reward.
    SHMI : He knows nothing of greed. He has...
    QUI-GON : He has special powers.
    SHMI : Yes...
    QUI-GON : He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to
    have such quick reflexes. It is a Jedi trait.
    SHMI : He deserves better than a slave's life.
    QUI-GON : The Force is unusally strong with him, that much is clear. Who
    was his father?
    SHMI : There was no father, that I know of...I carried him, I gave him
    birth...I can't explain what happened. Can you help him?
    QUI-GON : I'm afraid not. Had he been born in the Republic, we would have
    identified him early, and he would have become Jedi, no doubt...he has the
    way. But it's too late for him now, he's too old.
    
    EXT. MOS ESPA - SLAVE QUARTERS - BACK YARD - DAY
    
    KITSTER (a young boy about Anakin's age), SEEK (a boy of ten), AMEE (a girl
    of six), and WALD (a Greedo Type, six years old) join ANAKIN, JAR JAR,
    ARTOO, and PADME securing some wiring.
    
    ANAKIN : Padme and Jar Jar, this is my friend Kitster, and seek, Amee, and
    Wald.
    
    All whistle, hoot, and speak a greeting.
    
    KITSTER : Wow, a real Astro Droid...how'd you get so lucky?
    ANAKIN : This isn't the half of it. I'm entered in the Boonta Race
    tomorrow!
    KITSTER : What? With this??
    WALD : (subtitled) Annie, Jesko na joka. You are such a joke, Annie.)
    AMEE : You've been working on that thing for years. It's never going to
    run.
    SEEK : Come on, let's go play ball. Keep it up, Annie, and you're gonna be
    bug squash.
    
    SEEK, WALD, and AMEE take off, laughing. JAR JAR is fiddling with one of
    the energy binder plates.
    
    ANAKIN : Hey! Jar Jar! Stay away from those energy binders...
    JAR JAR : Who, mesa?
    ANAKIN : If your hand gets caught in that beam, it will go numb for hours.
    
    JAR JAR peeks at the energy plate; it makes a little electronic pop, zaps
    him in the mouth and jumps back. JAR JAR tries to say something, but his
    mouth is numb and his words are garbled.
    
    JAR JAR : Ouch-dats muy bigo Oucho. (Gibberish)
    KITSTER : But you don't even know if this thing will run.
    ANAKIN : It will.
    
    QUI-GON approaches the GROUP and gives ANAKIN a small battery. JAR JAR gets
    his hand caught in the afterburner and tries to tell Anakin, but can't get
    words out that make sense.
    
    QUI-GON : I think it's time we found out. Use this power charge. ANAKIN :
    Yes, sir!!
    
    ANAKIN jumps into the little capsule behind the two giant engines. He puts
    the power pack back into the dashboard. EVERYONE backs away, except for JAR
    JAR who calls for help. Finally PADME frees him and the engines ignite with
    a ROAR. EVERYONE cheers.
    
    EXT. MOS ESPA - SLAVE QUARTERS - PORCH - DAY
    
    SHMI, watching from the porch, smiles sadly.
    
    EXT. SLAVE QUARTERS - BALCONY - NIGHT
    
    ANAKIN sits on the balcony rail of his hovel as QUI-GON tends to a cut. The
    BOY leans back to look at the vast blanket of stars in the sky.
    
    QUI-GON : Sit still, Annie. Let me clean this cut.
    ANAKIN : There are so many! Do they all have a system of planets?
    QUI-GON : Most of them.
    ANAKIN : Has anyone been to them all?
    QU-IG0N : (laughs) Not likely.
    ANAKIN : I want to be the first one to see them all... Ouch!
    
    QUI-GON wipes a patch of blood off ANAKIN'S arm.
    
    QUI-GON : There, good as new...
    
    SHMI yells from inside the hovel.
    
    SHMI : (O.S.) Annie, bedtime!
    
    QUI-GON scrapes ANAKIN's blood onto a comlink chip.
    
    ANAKIN : What are you doing?
    QUI-GON : Checking your blood for infections.
    SHMI : (O.S.) Annie! I'm not goiung to tell you again!
    QUI-GON : Go on, you have a big day tomorrow. (beat) Goodnight.
    
    ANAKIN rolls his eyes and runs into the hovel. QUI-GON takes the blood
    stained chip and inserts it into the comlink, then calls OBI-WAN.
    
    QUI-GON : (Cont'd) Obi-Wan...
    OBI-WAN : Yes, Master.
    QUI-GON : Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you.
    OBI-WAN : Wait a minute...
    QUI-GON : I need a midi-chlorian count.
    OBI-WAN : All right. I've got it.
    QUI-GON : What are your readings?
    OBI-WAN : Something must be wrong with the transmission.
    QUI-GON : Here's a signal check.
    OBI-WAN : Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the
    reading's off the chart...over twenty thousand.
    QUI-GON : (almost to himself) That's it then.
    OBI-WAN : Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!
    QUI-GON : No Jedi has.
    OBI-WAN : What does it mean?
    QUI-GON : I'm not sure.
    
    The JEDI KNIGHT looks up and sees SHMI in the doorway watching him.
    Embarrassed, she goes back into the kitchen while QUI-GON ponders the
    situation.
    
    EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT MESA - NIGHT
    
    The sinister looking Sith spacecraft lands on top of a desert at dusk,
    scattering a herd of banthas. DARTH MAUL walks to the edge of the mesa and
    studies the landscape with a pair of electrobinoculars. He picks out the
    lights of three different cities in the distance, then pushes buttons on
    his electronic armband.
    
    Six football-sized PROBE DROIDS float out of the ship and head off in three
    different directions toward the cities.
    
    DARTH MAUL stands on the mesa and watches them through his
    electrobinoculars.  
    
      
    
    **"That's not good..." **EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - MAIN HANGER - DAY
    
    RACE CREWS mill about outside the Main Hanger.
    
    INT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - MAIN HANGER - DAY
    
    The hanger is a large building with a dozen or so Podracers being readied
    for the race. ALIEN CREWS and PILOTS rush about, making last minute fixes
    on their vehicles. WATTO, QUI-GON, and JAR JAR walk through the activity.
    
    WATTO : ...I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over.
    QUI-GON : Patienc, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the
    suns set, and we'll be far away from here.
    WATTO : Not if your ship belongs to me, I think...I warn you, no funny
    business.
    QUI-GON : You don't think Anakin will win?
    
    WATTO stops before an orange racer. Sitting to one side, having his
    shoulders and neck massaged by TWIN YOBANAS, is SEBULBA.
    
    WATTO : Don't get me wrongo. I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit
    to your race, but Sebulba there is going to win, I think.
    QUI-GON : Why?
    WATTO : He always wins. (laughs) I'm betting heavily on Sebulba.
    QUI-GON : I'll take that bet.
    WATTO : (suddenly stops laughing) What??!! What do you mean?
    QUI-GON : I'll wager my new racing pod against...say...the boy and his
    mother.
    
    WATTO shakes his head.
    WATTO : No Pod's worth two slaves...not by a long shot...one slave or
    nothing.
    QUI-GON : The boy, then...
    
    WATTO pulls out a small cube from his pocket.
    
    WATTO : We'll let fate decide. Blue it's the boy, red his mother...
    
    WATTO tosses the cube down. QUI-GON lifts his hand slightly; it turns blue.
    QUI-GON smiles. WATTO is angry.
    
    WATTO : (Cont'd) You won the small toss, outlander, bou you won't win the
    race, so...it makes little difference.
    
    ANAKIN and PADME enter the hanger on one of the EOPIES, pulling an engine.
    KITSTER, on the other EOPIE, is pulling another engine. With THREEPIO
    walking alongside, ARTOO trundles behind, pulling the Pod with SHMI sitting
    on it. WATTO passes ANAKIN as he leaves.
    
    WATTO : (Cont'd) (subtitled) Bonapa keesa pateeso, o wanna meetee chobodd.
    (Better stop your friends betting, or I'll end up owning him, too.)
    
    WATTO walks off, laughing.
    
    ANAKIN : What did he mean by that?
    
    QUI-GON : I'll tell you later.
    
    ARTOO beeps at THREEPIO.
    
    THREEPIO : Oh my! Space travel sounds rather perilous.
    
    ARTOO emits a series of beeps.
    
    THREEPIO : I can assure you they will never get me onto one of those
    dreadful starships!
    KITSTER : (to Anakin) This is so wizard! I'm sure you'll do it this time,
    Annie.  
    
      
    
    **"He's so Supportive!" **  
    PADME : Do what?
    KITSTER : Finish the race, of course!
    PADME : You've never won a race?
    ANAKIN : Well...not exactly...
    PADME : Not even finished?!
    
    ANAKN looks sheepish.
    
    ANAKIN : ...but Kitster's right, I will this time.
    QUI-GON : Of course you will.
    
    EXT. MOS ESPA - STREET - DAY
    
    One of Darth Maul's PROBE DROIDS slowly floats down the main street of
    Tatooine. It looks in shops and studies PEOPLE as it searches for OBI-WAN,
    QI-GON, or the QUEEN.
    
    EXT. MOS ESPA - DESERT RACE ARENA - DAY
    
    An EXTREME HIGH WIDE ANGLE reveals a vast arena in the Tatooine desert. A
    large semi-circular amphitheatre that holds at least a hundred thousand
    people dominates the landscape. Large viewing platforms loom over the
    racetrack. INT. MOS ESPA - ARENA ANNOUNCER'S BOX - DAY (FX)
    
    A two-headed ANNOUNCER describes the scene.
    
    FODE/BEED : -
    A: Toogi! Toogie! (Greetings) Toong mee cha kulkah du Boonta magi! tah oos
    azalus ooval Poddraces. (We have perfect weather today for the Boonta
    classic. The most hazardous of all Podraces.)
    B : That's absolutly right. And a big turnout here, from all corners of the
    Outer Rim territories. I see the contestants are making their way out onto
    the starting grid.
    
    EXT. MOS ESPA - DESERT RACE ARENA - DAY
    
    On the left side of the tracks across from the grandstands, a line of
    Podracers emerges from the large hanger, surrounded by several CREW
    MEMBERS. Pods are pulled by a wide variety of CREATURES and are led by
    aliens carrying flags. The PILOTS stand facing the royal box.
    
    FODE/BEED : -
    (O.S) A : La Yma beestoo (Yes, there they are!)
    B : I see Ben Quadinaros from the Tund system.
    A : ...eh Gasgano doowa newpa Ord Petrovia! (And Gasgano in thenew Ord
    Pedrovia.)
    B : Two time winner, Boles Roor...
    A : Poo tula moosta, woe grane champio Sebulba du Pixelito! Splastyleeya
    bookie ookie!! (On the front line the reigning champion, Sebulba from
    Pixelito. By far the favorite today.)
    B : And a late entry, Anakin Skywalker, a local boy.
    A : Wampa peedunkee unko ( I hope he has better luck this time.)
    B : I see the flaggers are moving onto the track.
    
    EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - GRANDSTAND - DAY
    
    SHMI : Be safe.
    ANAKIN : I will, Mom. I promise.
    
    She leaves as ANAKIN checks the cable hitches.
    
    JABBA : ...Mawhonic tuta Hok, Teemto Pagalies tuta Moonus Mandel, Anakin
    SKywalker tuta Tatoonine....
    
    The CROWD YELLS. ANAKIN waves to the crowd, as JABBA continues with his
    introductions. SEBULBA moves over to one of Anakin's engines. KITSTER and
    JAR JAR unhitch the EOPIES, and KITSTER leads them away. ARTOO beeps that
    everything is OK. JAR JAR pats ANAKIN on the back.
    
    JAR JAR : Dis berry loony, Annie. May da guds be kind, mesa palo.
    
    PADME comes up and gives ANAKIN a little kiss on the cheeek. SEBULBA bangs
    on a part protruding from Anakin's engine. He looks around to see if anyone
    has noticed.
    
    PADME : You carry all our hopes.
    ANAKIN : I won't let you down.
    
    PADME moves away as SEBULBA edges his way next to ANAKIN and gives him a
    sinister grin.
    
    SEBULBA : Bazda wahota, shag. Dobiella Nok. Yoka to Bantha poodoo. 9You
    won't walk away from this one, slave scum! You're Bantha poodoo.)
    ANAKIN : (subtitled) Cha skrundee da pat, sleemo. (Don't count on it,
    slime-ball.)
    
    ANAKIN looks the evil SEBULBA in the eye with a cold stare. QUI-GON
    approaches, and SEBULBA backs off toward his racer.
    
    JABBA : (sutitled)...Ka bazza kundee hodrudda! (...Let the challenge
    begin!)
    
    The CROWD lets out a LOUD CHEER. QUI-GON helps ANAKIN into his Pod. The boy
    straps himself into the tiny racer.
    
    QUI-GON : Are you all set, Annie? (Anakin nods) Remember, concentrate on
    the moment. Feel. Don't think. Trust your instincts. (he smiles) May the
    Force be with you.
    
    QUI-GON steps away as ANAKIN puts on his goggles. The PILOTS flip switches,
    and powerful energy binders shoot between the engines. ANAKIN flips a
    switch, and his engine starts. The incredible ROAR of high-powered engines
    igniting echoes throughout the arena. One driver, ODY MANDRELL, yells at a
    droid (DUM-4) to get away from the front of his engine. The crowd is tense.
    
    EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - STARTING GRID - DAY
    
    The giant power-house engines torque as the PILOTS gun them. The PILOTS
    flip switches, and poerful energy binders shoot between the engines. Aliens
    carrying large flags move off the track. JAR JAR covers his eyes.
    
    JAR JAR : Mesa no watch. Dissen ganna be messy!
    FODE/BEED : -
    A : Ya pawa culka doe rundee! (The power couplings are being activated)
    B : Hey, it looks like they're clearing the grid.
    
    EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - VIEWING PLATFORM - DAY
    
    SHMI looks nervously to QUI-GON as he enters a veiwing platform. PADME and
    JAR JAR are already on board. The platform rises like an elevator.
    
    SHMI : Is he nervous?
    QUI-GON : He's fine.
    PADME : You Jedi are far too reckless. The Queen...
    QUI-GON : The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too.
    PADME : You assume too much.
    
    EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA ANNOUNCER'S BOX - DAY (FX)
    
    FODE/BEED : -
    B : Start your engines.
    
    The earth-pounding ROAR of the engines revving is deafening.
    
    EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - ROYAL BOX - DAY (FX)
    
    Jabba bites off the head of a frog and spits it at a gong, signaling the
    start of the race.**  
    
    "Ewww..." **  
    EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - STARTING GRID - DAY
    
    On a bridge over the track, a great green light at the center flashes. The
    Podracers shoot forward with a high-pitches scream. ANAKIN'S engine floods
    and coughs - then dies. All the other Podracers except one swerve around
    him and dissapear down the track. The slave boy struggles to get his racer
    started. The two-headed announcer reports.
    
    FODE/BEED : - (O.S.)
    A : An dare ovv! (And they're off!)
    B : Oh...wait. Little Skywalker has stalled.
    
    PADME and JAR JAR are very dissapointed with ANAKIN. QUI-GON puts his arm
    around a very worried SHMI to comfort her. Finally, Anakin's engines
    ignite. He zooms away after the receeding pack of competitors, leaving one
    quadra-Pod racer still trying to get started. The two-headed ANNOUNCER
    describes the race as it progresses.
    
    FODE/BEED : - (O.S.)
    B : And there goes Skywalker... He'll be hard pressed to catch up with the
    leaders today.
    
    EXT. MOS ESPA - RACETRACK - DAY (FX)
    
    The Podracers fly across the desert. SEBULBA is running neck and neck with
    MAWHONIC. They round the first turn in the track, side by side. SEBULBA
    drives his Pod into his rival, forcing him into the wall of a large rock
    formation. MAWHONIC crashes in a spectacular display of fire and smoke.
    ANAKIN is much faster than the back-end stragglers and passes them easily.
    One of the drivers, GASGANO, won't let ANAKIN by. ANAKIN tries to pass him
    on one side and is cut off. He then tries to pass him on the other side
    ansd is cut off. As they come up on a cliff drop-off, ANAKIN backs off,
    then guns it as GASGANO goes over the cliff. ANAJIN accelerates so fast
    that he sails right over the top of GASGANO and speeds away.
    Four TUSKEN RAIDERS perched above the race course fire their rifles at the
    Pods racing in the canyon below them. One shot ricochets off the back of
    Anakin's Pod.**   
    
      
    
    Several gasps from te audience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any characters you want to see more of please notify me but I think for the moment its mainly the trio.


End file.
